A new stage of life
by thesuniii
Summary: Rose and Dimitri's life after "last sacrifice"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is what I think should happen after "last sacrifice". Please notice that this is my first fanfiction and that English is not my first language. So I hope you will excuse some mistakes. I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters.**

"Good morning, Roza. It's time to wake up."

I opened my eyes to see his beautiful face. Everytime I looked into his eyes, I wondered how I got so lucky. I became the guardian of my best friend and I could spend my life with my soul mate.

"Don't you know what day it is?" he asked me.

I was a bit confused but then I remembered it. Today was my 19. birthday.

"Why did you have to mention my birthday? The day could have been so good but now everythink is ruined." I groaned.

I guess everyone knows that I really hate birthdays. You have to pretend to be happy all day. That is so annoying! Dimitri chuckled.

"Come on, Roza. It won't be that bad."

He looked at me with so much love in his eyes and kissed me. The kiss was filled with so much passion that I needed to remind myself to breathe. My thoughts drifted away and I remembered that not all of my friends were so lucky at the moment. I had not seen Adrian since our talk before the coronation and I was worried sick about him. He disappeared and I was afraid that he would run into Strigoi while he was drunk. Dimitri noticed my bad mood and I could see the concern in his eyes. He blamed himself for my bad relationship with Adrian even if I told him that he had nothing to do with it.

"Dimitri, please don't blame yourself. I already told you that you had nothing to do with this."

"Maybe you're right but I am really worried about both of you. I just hope that he'll come back to court so you can work things out."

"Yeah, that would be great." I said with a faint smile.

Dimitri and I had no shifts today so I was quite sure that my friends had planned something for my birthday. I bet it was something huge and I did not like that. When I walked into Lisa's room in the afternoon she was not alone. My friends and even my parents were there. I had to admit that the party was not that bad. Everyone was happy and I got many presents. I got a wonderful dress from Lissa and Christian but I was absolutely sure that Lissa picked it and I was thankful for that. Who knows what Fireboy would have bought? Eddie gave me a necklace with a rose on it and my parents gave me a car. It was a porsche! I nearly fainted when I saw it.

"That's really for me? Wow! Thank you so much!" I hugged my parents tight. I know it was unusual for me but I mean the gave me a porsche! We soon said our goodbyes and now only Dimitri and I were left. We were walking around court enjoying the silence. I was a bit anxious because he said that he wanted to give me his present in privacy. I wondered what it could be but I had no clue. We arrived at a small park and he stopped.

He hugged me and wispered in my ear.

"Are you ready for your present?" I wondered why he sounded nervous but his closeness and his voice made me feel dizzy. My throat was totally dry and I searched for a snarky comment.

"As ready as I can ever be, comrade."

I was really suprised when he kneeled down in front of me and soon he had a little box in his hands. Insinde was a beautiful ring. I could not believe it! He was going to propose to me!

"Roza, you are the the love of my life. I have never felt anythink like this and I know you are my soulmate. Will you marry me?"

I was speechless and I felt tears streaming down my face. I did not cry very often but the words he said made me feel like I was the most attractive woman in the world. I remembered that I did not answer yet.

"Dimitri, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Of course, I will marry you." He looked really relieved and suddenly he pulled me into a passionate kiss. It felt like we were kissing for hours and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the nice reviews! I hope you will like the new chapter! I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters.**

Today Dimitri and I had to work but I was not too unhappy because I could spend time with Lissa. I did not have a chance to tell her about the engagement yet. I never thought that I would be excited to marry but I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Dimitri. My mood changed when I saw him. Adrian. I did not know that he was at court again and now I was really nervous. How would he react to my engagement? How could I start a conversation? I just wanted to run away but I knew that I had to face him even if he was still mad at me.

"Adrian! I did not know you came back! How have you been?" I asked carefully.

"Actually, I did not plan to come back but then I realised that I had to talk to you. Look, I am really sorry I was so upset the other day but the whole situation is not easy for me. I mean I still have to deal with the death of my aunt and then the thing with you and Dimitri. I just hope that we can be friends again because I really need you right now." He looked so sad that it almost broke my heart.

"Hey, you do not have to apologise. I am the one to blame and I am so sorry for that. I want you to know that I am always there for you. I have to go to work now but we could meet tonight and talk if you want to."

"That would be really great, Rose."

I was relieved that he was not mad at me anymore but I was also worried about him. When I arrived at Lissa's apartement she knew immediatly that something was bothering me.

"Rose? What is the reason of your concern?"

"Well, I met Adrian on my way to you. I am so worried about him. He has gone through so much lately and I was not there for him."

"Hey, you have not done anything wrong. I am sure if you two just talk about anything he will be fine. Rose? Is that what I think it is? Are you engaged?"She must have seen my ring and was now bouncing up and down and I had to tell her every detail of last night.

After I told Lissa everything she wanted to know, I met Dimitri and we walked home together. I almost forgot about Adrian until I saw him standing in front of our door.

"Hey little dhampire. Are you ready to go?" He asked smiling. I realised how much I missed my old nickname and smiled although Dimitri was totally confused.

"Adrian? I did not know you were here but I guess you two met eachother already."

"Yes, I met Adrian in the morning and we wanted to talk about everything. So I think we should just go." I said. It was kind of a akward situation between the three of us so I gave Dimitri a peck on the lips and pulled Adrian with me. None of us said something until we reached the park. Adrian spoke first.

"So, Rose, did anything happen while I was gone? I mean except your birthday and I know I am a bit late but I wanted to give you this." He pulled out a small box. Inside was a wonderful bracelet with green emeralds on it. They had the same colour as his eyes.

"Wow, Adrian, this is so beautiful. Thank you so much. And since you asked I have something to tell you. Dimitri and I are going to marry. I know it is early but I just know that he is my soulmate. So how do you feel about it?"

It felt like years until he said something.

"Wow, little dhampire, I have to say I did not expect this but I am happy for you. You are my friend and you can count on me. Whenever you need anything just call me, alright? I have to go now because I have to attend to a stupid dinner with my annoying parents. Have fun with Dimitri." He winked and then he hugged me.

When I arrived at my room, Dimitri was already waiting for me.

"Hey, is everything alright?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Everthing is perfect. Adrian and I are friends now and I think he is happy for us. I just hope that he will find his soulmate someday. Just like we found eachother." I smiled and kissed Dimitri. I was so lucky right now. I had amazing friends, a great job and a wonderful fiancé.

What I did not know was that if everything is great in my life, a tragedy is not far away...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews. They made my day! Enjoy the new chapter! I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters.**

The next morning I was walking to Lissa's apartement. I had to hurry because she had an important meeting in 30 minutes. Even if she was the queen, it would be a bit rude to be super late. Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. That could just mean one thing: Strigoi! I looked around and then I saw him. He was running fast towards me. I had no time to think and began to fight. He was not trained well so it was quite easy to take him out. I was just pulling my stake out of him when I saw an armee of Strigoi. Damn it! How did they overcome the wards? I called other guardians with my headphone and prayed that they would support me fast. I knew that I was good but I could not take an armee. While I was fighting with two strigoi I saw from the corner of my eye other guardians. After I killed the two Strigoi I helped an other guardian. It was Dimitri. We look very quickly at each other and I knew he was scanning my injuries because I was doing the same with him. He was bleeding and had a black eye but I did not think it was too serious. The next Strigoi I faced was huge like Dimitri and he looked very strong.

"Are you ready to suffer, dhampire?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question." I answered.

We fought for a long time now and I was getting tired. Even though I could land a couple of punches, I never came near to his heart. He knew how to block it perfectly. I was really exhausted and then I made a big mistake. I let myself look for Dimitri for a second and it seemed like the Strigoi was just waiting for that. In less than a second he grabbed me and held me tight. He even broke my arm with that. I thought that he was going to drink my blood and drain me but he just held me. Then I saw another Strigoi coming towards us and he was dragging Dimitri with him. They stopped in front of us and I was afraid of what happened next. Dimitri seemed to know them because he screamed.

"Nathan, Evan, what do you want? Just let her go, bastard."

Now I remembered that Nathan was one of the Strigoi in Russia. I escaped from him back then and I knew that he and Dimitri hated eachother.

"Oh, come on, Dimitri. You are the one who wanted to hold her as a pet." Nathan said with an evil smile. "I bet you know what I want. Of course, I want revenge. First I will kill your little dhampire and I will make sure she suffers. Then I will kill you. But you will have to watch her suffer first."

I was completely shocked and there was no possibility to escape or fight back. The other guardians were still fighting.

"Alright, so what am I going to do with you right now?" He asked me. "Oh, I know. I am going to drain you but that alone would be too nice. You remember compulsion, right? So I will make you believe that you are in very bad pain. Do you like my plan, sweetheart?"

"Do not call me that!" I said and then I spit him in his face. He just laughed and started to compell me. "When I bite you now, you will feel pain. Great pain. Worse than you experienced or imagined." Then he bit me. I could barely hear Dimitris screams. I could hear him scream that they should stop. The pain was a thousand times worse than I have ever experienced. I screamed but that did not help. The pain was unbearable and at some point I felt how I got weaker. I was really glad when a welcoming black surrounded me.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review. That would make me so happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I love them. Enjoy the new chapter! I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters.**

Dimitri POV

I could not believe what they were doing to my Roza. I literally begged them to stop but Nathan just grinned and continued to suck the life out of her. Rose cried and screamed. I wanted to wake up and escape from this nightmare but I could not. I think it was the most terrible moment in my life. Suddenly Rose dropped to floor. She was unconscious. I hoped that she would not be dead. A moment later Nathan and the other Strigoi also fell to the ground. They were dead. The other guardinans killed the armee and helped us. I immediatly ran to Rose and prayed that she would be alive. I kneeled down beside her and felt for a pulse. It was there but it was faint. Rose needed to be healed by a spirit user. Lissa was out of question. They would never let herself get into danger because she was the queen. I needed to call Adrian. Hopefully he was not too drunk. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

"Belikov, what is going on?" he asked.

"There is no time to explain. Something happened to Rose. You need to get here now. Your guardian will know the direction." I said impatiently.

A minute later Adrian arrived and looked shocked.

"What happened to her? Is...is she dead? Please do not tell me she is dead."

"She is not dead yet but she will be if you do not heal her right away."

He hurried over to her and laid his hands on her body. He concentrated and light appeared. Then Rose moved a little and opened her eyes. She looked so weak and fragile.

"Dimitri? Adrian? Oh, no, I am shadow kissed again, right? I was dead. Again."

I was so glad that she was alive. I loved her more than anything.

Rose POV

I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri and Adrian kneeling beside me. Suddenly I remembered what happened and said: "Dimitri? Adrian? Oh, no, I am shadow kissed again, right? I was dead. Again." I could not believe it. I know that I should be happy that I was alive but this whole shaddow kissed thing was annoying me and creeping me out. I mean I would have been bonded with Adrian. A full time drinker and smoker.

"No, Rose. You were not dead. Adrian healed you but he did not have to bring you back." Dimitri answered. I was relieved and a bit happy even though I was still feeling dizzy.

Dimitri noticed that I was not entirely feeling well. He thanked Adrian and picked me up. He brought me to our room and laid me on the bed.

"Oh, Roza," he said "I am so happy you are alive. I do not know what I would have done without you. I love you so much."

My heart melted at his words. They were so sweet.

"I love you too, comrade. Always and forever."

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it has been a while since I uploaded a new chapter and I am really sorry. Anyways, thanks for your reviews! They are so sweet! I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters.**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt that whole body was sore. I stretched and the next thing I knew was that Lissa was hugging me.

"Oh Rose, I am so sorry. I wanted to talk to you yesterday but you were asleep and Dimitri told me that you needed to rest. This is all my fault! You were hurt because of me! I am so sorry!" She was upset and rambling. But the worst thing was that she was blaming herself for something that was not her fault.

"Lissa, what are you talking about? This is absolutely not you fault! I was not hurt because of you. I am a guardian, remember? It is my job to protect the moroi and especially you. You have nothing to worry about. I feel a lot better today. You know that Adrian healed me, right? I will be fine."

"But I..."

"No but. It was not your fault."

Dimitri walked into the room.

"Hi Lissa! Roza, I heared you two talking. How are you?" he asked

"A bit sore but I will be fine."

"I am glad to hear that. I have to go now. Christian wants to visit Tasha. See you later!"

I wanted to know more details about Tasha but Dimitri was already gone. I did not see her since she shot me and I was wondering what they would do with her.

"Lissa, why does fireboy want to talk to Tasha? Some speacial occasion?" Lissa became very quiet and I could tell that she was hiding something from me.

"What is it? What are you hiding from me?"

"Well..." she seemed really nervous "You know, I am not supposed to tell you. I do not think I am allowed to tell you."

"Not allowed? You are the queen! You are making the rules, right?"

"Yes, but...I wanted to tell you...but you need to rest."

"Did Dimitri tell you that? Whoever said that, I am fine. Please tell me." I was literally begging her but I wanted to know it so badly.

She sighed. "Alright, but please try not to get upset. Christian is visiting Tasha because this week is her last. You remember that the punishment for a murder of a queen is the death penalty, right? It is not easy for me to say this but she will be dead by the end of the week." I guess she was waiting for my reaction. I was shocked. Tasha will die. I know that she has done many bad things but I knew her for quite a time now.

"Wait, there has to be a trial first. There is no punishment without a trial."

Lissa looked very guilty. "There was a trial. Three days ago. We wanted to keep this from you because you were so sad about the thing with Adrian and then when you two became friends again your...accident happened. I am really sorry, Rose. We just wanted to protect you."

"I am not mad at you but you guys have to rememer that I am a strong guardian. It is my job to protect you. So I have to know everything. How is Christian dealing with it? I mean she is his aunt."

"He is very sad and angry. He cannot understand why she did it. I think no one can. I just do not know how to help him. He even has nightmares. I want to be there for him but he always seems so distant."

"I think we should all be there for him. He has to process it all. When he is ready, he will come around."

We hugged eachother once again.

**A/N: I really hope you liked the chapter. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am really sorry I did not upload a new chapter in while but here it is! I hope you'll enjoy it. Please review! I do not own the Vampire Academy or the characters.**

Lissa and I spent the whole day together. It was really funny even if I had to stay in bed. I told her many times that I was fine but she insisted on it. We watched a few movies, we talked and we just enjoyed life. That was something we did not do in a while. When Dimitri came back, Christian was with him

"Hey girls! How was your day?" Dimitri asked.

"I really enjoyed it! I needed some girl time. We should do that more often, right?" I said.

"Yeah, of course! Rose was a really good girl today. She really did rest." Lissa smirked.

"Thank you. Is it nap time yet, Miss Dragomir?" I said and we both laughed.

Suddenly I remembered all the things Lissa told me about Tasha and I got really sad.

"Fire boy, can I talk to you for a minute? Please." I asked Christian.

"Sure..." he was a bit confused but he followed me away from Dimitri and Lissa.

"Christian...I heared about Tasha and I wanted to tell you that I am here for you. I know this might sound weird because we mock eachother constantly but I still consider you as my friend."

He was speechless but after a minute he said "Thank you, Rose. That is really nice to know."

He hugged me and now it was my time to be stunned but I found quickly back to myself and smirked. "Well, fire boy. If you will tell anyone that we just hugged, I will deny it."

He just chuckled.

After Lissa and fire boy left, I wanted to talk to Dimitri.

"Comrade, I need you to understand something. It is really sweet that you are care about me that much but sometimes I just have to know things."

"You are talking about Tasha, right?"

"Yes. You can't keep something like that from me."

"I know but you were so sad about the thing with Adrian and when you two were alright, the attack...I did not want you to know because I thought that it would be too much..."

"I understand and I wanted to thank you but, please, do not hide something from me. I can handle it, ok?"

"Alright, I am sorry, Roza. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I kissed him and then I could not think clear anymore. I totally was addicted to him and I was so happy that I found him. He was my soulmate. I was absolutely sure of that.

"Dimitri? Do you believe in soulmates?"

"Yes, I actually do and I think you are my soulmate. Why?"

"Because I think you are mine, too."  
>We laughed and continued to kiss.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the new chapter! Please tell me if you liked it. :D **

**I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters.**

The last few weeks were really tough for all of us. We were all sad about Tasha even though she had done terrible things. We all had spent time with her and we all had known her. But I think it was even harder for Christian. When we were at the funeral, you could see that that he was devastated. We wanted to help him but there was not much we could have done. So we were just there for him and I guess he really appreciated that. Two weeks after Tasha's death Dimitri and I decided that it was finally the time to plan our wedding. We did not want it to be a huge wedding so we only wanted to invite our family and friends. But there was one more problem. Dimitri's family did not know that he was a dhampire again. I know we had to tell them but he could not exactly call them and say something like: "Hey everyone. I just wanted you to know that I am not a strigoi anymore and I wanted to invite you to my wedding. What do you think?" The thought was kind of funny but I think his family would get a heart attack. So we decided to visit them. We were going to take off tomorrow morning. Lissa borrowed us one of her privat jets. It does have its benefits to be best friends with the queen.

When we woke up in the morning I was really excited. I loved living with Dimitri's family but on the other hand I was so nervous because of how the would react to see her son/brother knocking on their door. I had not enough time to play all of the scenarios in my head. We got ready super fast and headed to the airport. What I saw next made me really happy. Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie and Adrian were there to say their goodbyes. Even though we were not gone for a long time, it was a sweet gesture of them. We all hugged and talked a little bit but then it was to go. I enjoyed flying but I immediatly had to think back at the time when I did not have my walls around me. Seeing the ghosts was driving me crazy but since I know how to control it I could enjoy the flight.

"How are you?" I asked Dimitri.

"Well, I am excited because I have not seen them for a long time...but I am so nervous. How do you think they will react?"

"I am not sure but they love you so I think it is all going to be okay. Maybe your grandmother has foreseen it and warned the rest of them."

"I am sure that see saw it but she keeps that for herself because my mom does not like it."

"Well, we will see. But for now just sit back and relax." I winked.

He smiled and then kissed me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews! They always make my day. Anyways, here is the new chapter. Enjoy it and please tell me if you liked it.**

**I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters.**

We landed at noon and rent a car at the airport. So we were now driving to the house where Dimitri's family lived. After an hour I could finally see it. Dimitri tensed and I knew that this was not easy for him.

"Comrade, maybe I should go in first and prepare them for your arrival. It will be a huge shock for them. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea."

He did not even look at me because he was too busy staring at the house. I got off the car and walked slowly to the door. What was I going to say? I was so nervous but I knew that we had to tell them. I knocked and a few moments later someone opened the door. It was Olena.

"Rose, you're here? What a suprise! I am so happy to see you again!" She hugged me and invited me into the house. She called for everyone and soon I was surrounded by the whole family. Viktoria hugged me tight and apologised for a hundret times.  
>"Roza, I am so sorry. I was so mean to you the last time you were here. I am so sorry!"<p>

"It's ok you have not done anything wrong. But I have to tell you something." I looked at the whole family. "There is a reason why I am here."

"Well, then let's all sit down" Olena suggested.

I looked at Yeva. She smiled knowingly and even winked at me.

After we all sat down, I started to tell them the news.

"What I have to tell you now is not easy to understand but please trust me. It is about Dimitri. I know it sounds impossible but he is alive. He is a dhampire again." Everyone except Yeva gasped and Olena looked like she would start to cry.

"Rose, please, I hope this is not a joke..." she begged.

"No, it is true and he is here. Just wait a second and I will get him inside the house."

I went outside and called for Dimitri. When he was coming towards me, I could see that he was afraid. He tried to put on his guardian mask but I could see the fear in his eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile and took his hand into mine. Then we walked back to the family. First it was complete silent because everyone was stunned. Then Olena started to cry and hugged him. A few moments later everyone, even Yeva, was hugging.

"I cannot believe it!" Olena said "You are back! We missed you so much."

After a while the whole family was sitting in the living room. They wanted us to tell them how Dimitri was saved. Dimitri told the story and I was glad that he left out some of the details. I did not want to think back at the time when he kidnapped me. After Dimitri explained how Lissa and I saved him, Olena hugged me once again. She thanked me a billion times that I was so brave to save him.

In the evening the whole village knew about Dimitri's return and a lot of people visited. They all thanked me and hugged Dimitri. In the end there even was a party. It was the perfect occasion to announce our wedding.

"There is another thing we wanted to tell you", Dimitri started, "You know that I love Rose and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So I asked her to marry me and she said yes. We are going to get married and you are invited to celebrate our wedding with us."

Viktoria screamed and threw herself into my arms. Everyone congratulated us and Dimitri's family did not want to miss the wedding.

"Of course we will come to your wedding. I am so happy for you. You are clearly meant for eachother." Olena said.

"We are soulmates" Dimitri whispered into my ear. I smiled at him and kissed him passionately.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys! Enjoy the new chapter and tell me if you liked it, please. :)**

The last couple of days were really exciting. I spent a lot of time with Viktoria and we are very close now. It is so sad that we have to go back but there are a lot of things waiting for us at home. We had to plan our wedding, although I was absolutely sure that Lissa would do most of the planning. She loves to plan events but I was a little scared that she would invite the whole court. Another thing I am excited for is Lissa's announcement. She called me and said that that she had something important to tell me but she could not say it on the phone.

Right now, we were standing in the kitchen with our luggage already packed. We only had a few minutes left until we had to go.

"I do not want you to go! I already miss you!" Viktoria said and hugged me.

"I know but we will all see eachother very soon for the wedding, right?"

After everyone said their goodbyes, we got into the car and drove to the airport.

The flight did not take long so we were soon home. I could see Lissa waiting for us and as soon as I left the plane, I was in her arms.

"Rose, I missed you. How was the trip? Did everything turn out fine?"

"You already know that. I told you everything on the phone." I laughed.

"Yes but know that I can actually see you it is different. Anyways, I have to tell you something and I did not plan to do this at the airport but I cannot wait any longer. Christian and I are getting married aswell. He asked me two days ago."

"Really? Wow, that is great I am so happy for you." I hugged her.

"So, fireboy, how did you convince her?"

"Really funny, Rose. But let me just tell you that I have my methods."

"Ok, I do not want to know everything about your love life. Let us go home."

When we arrived at court, we were welcomed by all of our other friends. We all went to have dinner at a nice restaurant. After that, Dimitri and I walked to our apartment.

"Roza, I did not have the chance to thank you." Dimitri said.

"Thank me? Why?"

"You saved me and gave me the chance to see my family again. I will never forget that and I want you to know that I would do anything for you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. But you do not have to thank me. You did not want to become a Strigoi. It was my duty to save you. Even though I also did it because I cannot live without you."

He smiled and suddenly our faces were just inches apart. His sent was surrounding me and made me feel dazzled. He looked at me with so much love and I hoped he could feel how much I loved him. I kissed him with all I had and we spent a wonderful night together.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is just a small chapter but the next one will be the wedding! :) Please tell me if you liked it. :)**

**I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters.**

I was trying dress after dress on and I was getting frustrated. Lissa, Mia, Viktoria and I were shopping to get my wedding dress and their bridesmaid dresses. Viktoria came suprisingly to court yesterday. Well, it was only a surprise for me because everyone else already knew it. Anyways, back to my crisis. All of the dresses we picked out were beautiful but they did not seem to be the one. I had only one dress left in the changing room and I crossed my fingers that I had found my dress. It had elegant floral lace details along the skirt and the bodice. When I tried it on, I instantly felt it. This was my dress. It had to be. It was perfect. I went outside of the changing room to find the others. They all had the same smile on their face like me.

"I found me dress!" I said.

"Wow, Rose, it is so beautiful and it matches you perfectly. Mia, Viktoria and me just found the perfect bridesmaid dresses. I think that is a sign. We should all take them." Lissa laughed.

I was glad that they liked my dress and that we did not have to go to any other shops. My feet were getting really tired.

After we returned to the court, we had to discuss other stuff for the wedding. Lissa had a checklist and she wanted to get everything done as soon as possible. I knew that the wedding was just a month away but I was so exhausted. We were just discussing the decoration when Dimitri and Christian came in.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Christian asked.

"Well, what does it look like, fireboy? We are planning the decoration. So Comrade, what do you like better?" I showed Dimitri the two flower arrangements.

"I don't care about every little detail. As long as you'll be there, it is going to be perfect." Dimitri said.

"Aw, that is so cute. Then I think we will pick the one with the roses." I said.

An hour later, the decoration was set and we finally got to go home. I was excited to spend alone time with Dimitri because the last weeks were so stressful.

"How was your day?" Dimitri asked me.

"It was stressful but great. I finally found my dress and we are pretty much done with the whole planning thing. I hope everything will be perfect."  
>"It will. But like I said before, I just need you."<br>"Just like I only need you." I smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi! So I decided to upload two chapters today because the first one was pretty short. So this is the wedding chapter. I love weddings, so please tell me what you think of this chapter. :) Oh, and I wanted to say that the next chapter will be the last of this story. So the next one will be some sort of epilogue. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. :)**

**I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters.**

Today was the day. It was my wedding. I am so excited and nervous. It was 7 a.m. and I was sitting in Lissa's dressing room. It was huge. I know that she is the queen but even for a queen it was gigantic. Mia was already finished and was now doing my hair and make up. I do not know how she could be finished. I bet she had to wake up at 5. Lissa and Viktoria were also still getting ready. When Mia was done, they were finished as well. They all looked amazing and I do not want to brag about anything but I had to say that I looked pretty aswell. Mia put my hair into a bun and curled some strands in the front.

It was 9 a.m. now and Lissa said that everyone had to be here by now. The wedding took place in the church of the court. I liked the church. It was big but not too big. Everyone could get a seat but it was manageable. Someone knocked and Yeva and Olena came in.

"Rose, you look so beautiful." Olena said and hugged me.  
>Yeva just smiled but that was enough. I knew that she was happy. Olena told me that the church looked wonderful and that it was perfect for Dimitri and me.<p>

"Alright, I have to check on Dimitri now. I'll see you soon." She winked at me and left the room with Yeva. The door closed and was immediatly opened again by my mum and my dad. Mia, Lissa and Viktoria left for a bit to give us some space.

They both hugged me and my mum looked like she was going to cry. I never thought that my mum would cry at my wedding. I remembered the time I hated her and was glad that we had a good relationship now.

"So, I already talked to Dimitri about this. But I want you to know if he would hurt you then I..." Abe said but I cut him off.

"Oh no, not again! Abe, please, we talked about this three times already. I am going to be fine. Just relax, old man."

"I know, I just wanted to remind you."

I laughed but I did not know if I should find it amusing or if I should grab Dimitri and run. Anyways, I was relieved when my mum changed the topic.

"Rose, I know everything is going to be perfect. You do not have to be nervous." She kissed me on my cheek and then left.

I was not nervous. Well, now that she mentioned it...maybe a little bit...alright I WAS nervous.

"Rose," Abe said, "it is time."

I nodded and we both walked to the entrance of the church. I was glad that I did not have to walk that much because my nervousness increased with every step.

The door opened and the music started. Abe took my arm and we together we walked down the isle. I took a deep breathe when I noticed everyone looking at me. I looked at the decoration. Olena was right. It was perfect. Then I saw Dimitri. He looked stunning. He smiled at me and it seemed like it was just me and him. I smiled back at him and then Abe handed me off to him.

I could not concentrate on the preacher. I just looked at Dimitri. His eyes were full of love and happiness. And then I realised that I had nothing to be nervous about because I married my soulmate. Maybe some people did not approve us as a couple because we were dhampirs but it did not matter. It was just about us.

"Do you, Dimitri Belikov, take Rosemarie Hathaway, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked Dimitri.

"I do" he said with a smile.

"And do you, Rosemarie Hathaway, take Dimitri Belikov, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" I said with tears in my eyes.

Dimitri slid my wedding band right over to my engagement ring and then I slid his wedding band onto his finger.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please let me present to you, Mr & Mrs Belikov. I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the preacher said.

Dimitri took cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. Everybody clapped for us and I wanted to remember this moment forever. We walked back down the isle and went to the reception. Then all the hugging started. First my mum and Abe, then Dimitri's, and now my, family and my friends. Everyone was laughing and talking when Lissa decided to make a speech.

"As some of you may know, I am the queen" everyone laughed at that "but today I am here as a friend. I know Rose since we were kids and I love her like a sister. We went through so much and we are still best friends. I am glad that she found her soulmate in Dimitri. He is nice and caring and would do anything for her, just like she would do everything for him. I love you guys!"

I was really touched by her speech and hugged her.

"Thank you, Lissa. I love you."

Then it was our turn to dance. The song was Lego House by Ed Sheeran. It was perfect.

"And it's dark in the cold december

but I've got you to keep me warm

If your broken heart won't mend, yeah

and keep you sheltered from the storm

that's raging on now

I'm out of touch

I'm out of love

I'll bring you up

when you're getting down

And out of all those things I've done

I think I love you better now"

Dimitri kissed me and said "Roza, I love you more than my life. Thank you for everything. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Mrs. Belikov."

This was the best day of my life.


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the last chapter. It is a diary entry and it is not very long but I still hope you'll like it. I wanted to thank you guys for all the nice reviews. They always make me happy! So please tell me what you think of this chapter and the whole story. Oh, and I wanted to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful cousin who is always supporting me. Thank you! Ok, enjoy the chapter! :)**

**I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters.**

Epilogue

- One Year later –

Dear Diary,

My life is wonderful now. All of our lifes. Lissa and Christian married a month after us and they have a wonderful baby girl now. Her name is Lilian Rose Dragomir. I was so happy when Lissa told me the name! I bet you want to ask me now if I am happy without children. Well, honestly, I was sad at first but Dimitri is enough for me. Besides, I can spoil my niece now! Speaking of Dimitri, he is still the best husband I could wish for. We found the perfect balance between looking out for eachother and protecting Lissa and Christian. I love him so much and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with him. Ok, let's move on to Adrian. He finally quit smoking, so thumbs up for that and he found a wonderful girlfriend in Sydney. Who might have guessed that they would be the perfect couple? But I did not see the relationship of Eddie and Jill coming either. First, there were huge discussions about the two couples but now everyone seems fine with it. So, last but not least I want to tell you about my parents now. They like to say that they are "just good friends" but everyone knows they have something going on. Honestly, I think it is kind of creepy but I want them to be happy.

Ok, I have to go now to pick up my family from Baia with Dimitri now. I know they are happy as well. So everyone being happy makes my life incredibly amazing.

Love, Rose.


End file.
